ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M8: Mafia vs Capcom - Day 4
Votes *JohnB accuses botticus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=923256&postcount=470 *SDMX accuses namelessentity http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=924296&postcount=506 *JohnB accuses namelessentity http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=924473&postcount=526 *Karzac accuses JohnB http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=924583&postcount=538 *Paul le Fou accuses JohnB http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=924702&postcount=562 *Paul le Fou accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=924706&postcount=563 *kaisel accuses JohnB http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=924711&postcount=564 *botticus accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=924881&postcount=571 *Loki accuses kaisel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=924889&postcount=572 *Karzac retracts accusation of JohnB http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=924904&postcount=573 *Adam accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=924960&postcount=580 *Karzac accuses SDMX http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=925056&postcount=581 *JohnB accuses namelessentity http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=925191&postcount=591 *Adam accuses namelessentity http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=925219&postcount=599 *Paul le Fou accuses namelessentity http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=925299&postcount=603 *botticus accuses namelessentity http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=925318&postcount=606 *Umby accuses namelessentity http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=925429&postcount=611 *Karzac accuses namelessentity http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=925435&postcount=612 *kaisel accuses namelessentity http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=925510&postcount=616 namelessentity is lynched and revealed as Lau (The Dark Knight), Mafia. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=925930&postcount=631 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=925930&postcount=631 botticus: 0 JohnB namelessentity: 8 SDMX JohnB Adam Paul Le Fou botticus Umby Karzac kaisel JohnB: 0 Karzac Paul Le Fou kaisel Umby: 0 Paul Le Fou botticus Adam Kaisel: 1 Loki SDMX: 0 Karzac Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=923026&postcount=463 None Act 3 http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=924628&postcount=548 ...hang on, what's this? Quote: Gentemen, OP Belle of the Ball has been cancelled due to unforseen circumstances. The annual crossover event has resulted in third-party interference - hostilities between target group and the third party have commenced, disrupting our original timeline. However, I believe we can utilize this distraction to our benefit. Therefore, I am immediately launching OP Chronic Backstabber IOT take advantage of the sense of chaos resulting from the hostile crossovers. OBJ Powdered Wig has been terminated by third-party; target group responded by terminating a member of third party, OBJ Adopted Son (see OBJ addendum for third-party code names, sent through the usual channels). Third party members have sucessfully disguised themselves as members of original target group; the entire group is attempting to diplomatically suss the third-party members out via lynching. My analysis indicates the third-party members will respond via night attacks. OBJ Red Hearts has been terminated by a combination of diplomatic lynch and terrible luck. I will be keeping an eye on OBJ Balkan Rockstar, as he could be problematic. Additionally, any assistance on locating OBJ Rising Dragon and OBJ Strongest Style would be appreciated - but as always, is not expected. As part of OP Chronic Backstabber, I will not be acting tonight, in order to confirm my analysis of the third party's actions, as well as to keep my cover as a member of the target group. -W And a set of dossiers?! Unfortunately, most of them seem to be in code, but a few are marked with cute little names referencing their true identities. With some deciphering, you discover: spineshark was on the Capcom side. shivam was on the Capcom side. Javex was the Secret Boss. Luana was on the Capcom side. While you have control over the dossiers, you will find out the faction for any dead player you know the character of. End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=926516&postcount=632 None Notable Events SDMX claims Capcom Regular, Dante (Devil May Cry) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=923382&postcount=475 Adam claims Lover http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=924343&postcount=512 Act 3: factions of dead players revealed http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=924628&postcount=548 JohnB claims Aspirer, Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=924796&postcount=565 Category:Phases